powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior Adaptation
The ability to adapt to anything and quickly evolve. Combination of Reactive Adaptation and Evolution. Also Called * Absolute Adaptation * Adaptive Evolution * Limitless Adaptation * Omni-Adaptation * Ultimate Adaptation Capabilities Users can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. They can also analyze and understand any object, person or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. They may develop Extrasensory Perception when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a far away destination, Transformation when facing too many or powerful opponents, etc. Users can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunities to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch (or environmental materials/energies if fully destroyed), and are thus virtually indestructible. Applications *Absolute Condition *Absorbing Replication **Enhanced Power Absorption **Enhanced Power Replication *Adaptive Replication **Adaptive Augmentation **Adaptive Power-Level **Adaptive Power Replication **Adaptive Resurrection **Environmental Adaptation **Reactive Adaptation **Self-Adaptation ***Selective Invulnerability *Evolution Manipulation **Assimilative Evolution **Superpower Evolution *Channeling *Energy Physiology *Hypercognition **Hypercompetence ***Omnicompetence *Mindshifting **Extrasensory Perception **Intuitive Perception **Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Meta Regeneration **Regenerative Empowerment *Meta Teleportation *Omnicounter *Omni-Augmentation *Omni-Empowerment *Personal Probability Manipulation *Power Immunity *Power-Shifting/Power Mixture *Preemptive Adaptation *Superiority **Self Transcendence **Transformation **Zenith Associations *Ability Transcendence *Adaptation Absorption *Adaptive Power Replication *Combat Adaptation *Dimensional Travel *Potentiality Lordship *Supernatural Condition Limitations * The extent and speed of adaptations may vary between users. * May not be able or have difficulty adapting to Omnipotent Powers. * Cannot adapt to Omnipotence. * Pointless if the circumstance kills the user before adaptation takes place. Known Users Gallery The Fury 2.jpg|"Resistance is futile." The Fury 4.jpg|"Told you so." The Fury 3.jpg|Lethal infiltration. Hjkhjkljklk;.png|The Tyrant (Akame ga Kill) has the ability to adapt to any conditions and attacks, even being able to evolve and stay alive when its flesh is removed and placed inside armor, making it one of the most deadly danger beasts in existence. Dualparallelzinv.jpg|Zinv (Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure) is able to adapt to anything and repair itself, the extent at which it can adapt is best shown when it survives the complete destruction of not one but two universes at the exact same time, arriving completely unscathed in a third universe. Alpha_4.png|After Alpha (Generator Rex: Heroes United) absorbed the Omega-1 nanite from Rex Salazar, he became Alpha-Omega and gained the ability to adapt and evolve against virtually anything, including copying the Ultimatrix and all the alien DNA inside of it. 300px-682.jpg|SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) has adapted to every conceivable way to kill it, regenerating faster than it can be killed, warping reality to survive the future being changed, even erasing it from existence has proven to make things worse by mutating it further. The Demonkind.png|The Demonkind (Steel Angel Kurumi) are able to adapt to anything/everything, thus making all forms of weaponry and attacks ineffective against them regardless of its nature. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Adaptations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Omni powers Category:Common Powers